October Nights
by Shade-Grey
Summary: When Mordecai and Rigby get through the Hardest Month They Know. Truths will be told. Regular Show Characters X Original Characters MxR A different type of Morby Story. First Fanfiction-Shade Grey
1. October 3rd Part I

Side Note from Author: _Hey Guys If You guys don't know me on DeviantArt then I should Probably Introduce Myself. My Name is Shade Grey(Not Literally I have a Different Name IRL). What I usually like to do is Draw stuff from Regular show. I DO SUPPORT MORBY W. I honestly do. But I'm a Guy but I'm Not Gay. I support it though. The Following Fanfic Is a Lemon Involving Strong Morby. But DO KEEP IN MIND: I'm going to make sure this isn't your traditional Morby Story. This is going to be Different.-SG_

October Nights

_October 3, 2011_

The Day Began with a Slow Sunrise causing most of the Early morning to still be dark. It was a cool night so me and Mordecai Left the Window open. We slept through the Night as if we were wasted. "We"…that isn't what I meant. "we "means that I would be sleeping right beside him. I've Liked him but I could never really picture me and him being a couple, still it was a nice thought. I woke up with the Cold Wind Slapping my face.

"Ughh!"

I raced to the window and Slammed it shut. I forgot that Mordecai was still sleeping.

"Dude…Keep it Down.."

"Sorry dude"

"No its ok.. It was too cold to sleep anyways"

I felt a little but guilty for him; especially since it was our day off.

"Hey do you want to eat some Breakfast" He Yawned himself awake

"Sure" I replied

"K I'll be there in a little bit"

He walked to the Bathroom with the Drowsiness still in his eyes. I decided to put on a Scarf. I tossed it on not caring if it was his or mine. I quickly scurried down to the kitchen where I would meet Mordecai Down for some breakfast.

Meanwhile Mordecai looked at himself in the mirror; he could hear Rigby's paws hitting the wooden floor. He splashed on Some Water and flinched at how cold it was but quickly wiped it off with a towel. He then Walked downstairs to meet his Best friend in the Kitchen. He saw his friend impatiently waiting for him.

"Ok so what are we having today cook?"

"Im not your cook!"

"Yeah but I don't know how to cook! Besides you offered.."

"Whatever.."

"So what are we eating?"

"Well there's cereal.."

"LAME"

"there's Bread for Sandwiches.."

"Ughhh isn't there anything else?"

"well I can Always make some FlapJacks"

"Mmmmm. Mordecai's Flapjacks" are the best Rigby thought.

He kept thinking about the Flapjacks and how good they would taste with some Chocolate. He could already smell the Aroma of the sweet, Heavenly, and Delicious Flapjacks.  
"DUDE!" Mordecai snapped him out of the Daze.

"You Got some of your Drool on the Floor!"

Rigby looked down and wiped some of his saliva from his mouth. He then nervously looked at Mordecai.

"So I'm taking it as a Yes?"

"Heheh Yeah Dude."

Once the Flapjacks were done Rigby began to frantically look for the Chocolate Syrup.

"Dude What are you doing?"

"I'm Looking for the Chocolate Syrup"

"You don't have to do that"

"Huh?" Rigby turned around and looked at Mordecai Puzzled.

"Well it took me a while, but I finally learned to how to put chocolate chips in the Mix"

Rigby looked at the Avian Wide Eyed.

"Dude! You're the Best!"

"Heh It was nothing" Mordecai looking a little Embarrassed"

Rigby dug into the Flapjacks like a Machine. Even his Best Friend couldn't match the speed at which he was eating. By The Time they were finished Rigby was covered in a Big mess of food. Mordecai Couldn't help but smile. Little did the Two know that this day was going to be a Living Nightmare.


	2. October 3rd Part II

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Hey Guys Sorry if the Last Chapter was too short Im going to try and keep this Chapter Long but Sweet. Anyways I hope you'll like the Story. I honestly Haven't Had Time to read it myself…AND I WROTE THE THING XD. Well I guess Ill see what I can do. But Anyways Back to the Story. Enjoy. –Shade Grey_

Continued from Chapter 1-

October Nights Chapter 2

The Two Were Suddenly Interrupted by The Sound They Dreaded to hear ever since they Started working At the Park. Their Boss Benson was probably one of the Most Cold Hearted Person the Two Knew. The Shouting shocked Rigby so much that he Fell out of his chair. Mordecai Quickly helped the Racoon onto His feet, They Knew that they had to be there quickly.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE THIS SECOND OR YOUR FI-"

The Two Quckly Ran out the front door, interrupting The Gumball's Yelling.

"Huff* Huff* What-Huff* Do you *Huff- Want?" The BlueJay asked while frantically catching his breath with the cold air around him making it even harder.

"Yeah! Huff* Huff* Its 7 in the morning Dude!" Rigby added.

"Well You still didn't finish your Work From Yesterday! You Two Slacker's Never Finish ANYTHING!" Benson yelled Infuriating.

"Well Fine. But You don't have to be such a Jerk About it!" Mordecai Responded.

"Whatever. You guys still have to Mow the lawn from Yesterday. NOT ONLY That but you have to clean out the Boats down at the Park Dock so if I Were you I would get started on my work AND STOP COMPLAINING! He Stormed off headed for the House.

The Two of them were left in front of the house looking at each other. Rigby Put His arms and Shot the can you believe him? Glance. Mordecai let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ughhh. Let's just finish this so we can Go do stuff later.."

The Blue jay went inside the house to get the cart keys. Rigby was left there alone outside. He was thinking about what he meant by do stuff later. He Knew that they both didn't have any plans but He put the thought to rest and decided to focus on the Bluejay himself. He remembered that as of this month it's been 16 years that he and Mordecai met. A slow, small grin slowly crept along the face of the raccoon. He Felt Glad that he met his Best Friend when he did. Rigby was always being picked on when he was little, but when he Mordecai he stopped caring. Mordecai was the first friend that Rigby ever made. They immediately became the best of friends. But one of the things that made Mordecai different from "Best Friends" was that Mordecai changed Rigby's life. The Bluejay was the one who taught Rigby how to make friends, something that no Other Person would ever do. He Liked Mordecai A lot but over the Years the phrase began to change. It no longer was a "Liked" but instead it was replaced with the Word "Loved". He Let out a Happy Sigh. Rigby has dated girls in the past but they all seemed to dump him for some reason. Rigby later found out the reason why, People all around him thought he was gay. They kept making fun of him behind his back but He didn't care. He followed what the BlueJay told him and decided not to care. But even after all those years Rigby was Still confused on his sexuality. He had a Crush on His Best friend but He Likes Girls too. He never really thought of it though, he would always remind himself that There was something wrong with him. He thought that Love can be shared between two people if they really felt it regardless of gender. He Wanted to be with Mordecai but the feeling wasn't Mutual. He didn't exactly have anything against Margaret because she didn't do anything wrong. The Two were dating for the past two weeks and it Killed a little bit of the raccoon every time Mordecai left to see his Avian lover.

"Why can't she just Dump him?" Rigby thought out loud

He Wanted to be with the Buejay but he didn't want to hurt Margaret. He cared about his friends. Besides if Mordecai got hurt then I would just catch him while he's falling. I would be there for him just like he's always been there for me. A tear was forming on his eye but Rigby quickly wiped it off with the scarf he took from the closet. He Noticed that there was a Blue feather clinging to it. Rigby immediately knew that he took his Best Friend's Scarf. He took the feather and smelled it deeply.

"Aahhh.. It smells just like him… I love you so much …Mordecai…" Said the Raccoon.

*CLINK*

Rigby Quicly turned around and his eyes Widened. He dropped the Feather.

"Dude?.."

_Heheh Sorry Guys but I wanted to do a cliff hanger. If you guys want to know what Happens Next then you should follow the story. I would really appreciate it. ^-^ Do you guys like the story so far? Let me know what you guys think! –Shade Grey_


	3. October 4th

**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ Hey Guys I'm back sorry I had to leave you guys in a Cliff Hanger but in order for the story to continue the way I wanted I sorta didn't have an option… But anyways I've been Focusing on Deviantart for these past 2 days. So I over that time I figured out what I wanted to do with my story and how it was going to be. This Story has a bit if a Predictable beginning but It's going to get a lot more Hectic especially in this Chapter so I'll stop wasting your time and resume the story... –SG_

October Nights

October 4th 2011

The Air was filled with the lingering smell of cigarettes. You could hear the subtle noise of the Rain pouring on the concrete. Rigby was in a Bar Drowning his biggest regret with the Alcohol that his paycheck could buy. He was beyond the Phase in which he was Drunk; He was Intoxicating himself beyond belief. He didn't know what to do with his life. The Person He loved knew that he loved him but what really got him was the scare of rejection. Before Mordecai had enough time to react Rigby bolted from the Park and Ran as fast as he could. He somehow wound up at the bad side of town in which the Night was Just as Dangerous as the day. He just needed to get away from it all. He Needed to Escape Reality…what better way to do that then Intoxication?

"listen I think you should take a break there…" a voice spoke from the Bar.

"Well I think *hic* you should go *hic * Fuck yourself" Rigby responded half sober.

"Well as Bar Owner I think its time you should leave" He signaled for two tall people to escort the raccoon out.

"Fine! WHO NEEDS THIS SHIT ANYWAYS?" Rigby Yelled.

The Raccoon stormed out knowing that he couldn't drink anymore. He Wanted to go home but he couldn't locate a sense of Direction due to the Intoxication. He was tired so he hobbled into the back of the Bar and decided to sleep right next to a gutter. He slowly closed his eyes wanting His Best friend's Comfort. He dreamt that he was right here crying right next to him, wanting him to come home. He Shouted at Rigby "YOU IDIOT I LOVE YOU! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

He slowly turned to where his Imagination told him the Blue Jay would be. But He saw no one there. He couldn't take the pain he felt deep within himself. He cried himself to sleep.

Back at the Park However Mordecai Looked outside from his Window. He noticed that The Moon was out. He stared intently at it. He always loved how no matter what happened; the moon would be there to shine its celestial light on world. He shifted his view to the city. He knew that somewhere out there in that city Rigby would be there, probably wanting his Best friend there too. Mordecai Hated himself for what happened yesterday. He stepped out and heard his best friend saying that he had feelings for him.

Why Didn't I say anything? Why Didn't I stop him from running away? Why couldn't I tell him that I loved him too? Because I didn't… That's why. It was true the feelings that Rigby felt towards him weren't the same for Him. He Loved Rigby but as a Brother, he never thought that it meant more to Rigby than that. He hated himself for it. But it was a truth that he couldn't hide. He didn't want to be loved now that he did something like this to someone he cared about.

Mordecai picked up his phone that was laying on top of the TV and he texted Margaret.

_I'm in a Bad Position Right now. I don't want to see you for a while…_

Mordecai Sighed and reluctantly and hit send.

He felt his phone ringing from the phone call. He stared at the phone for a while before picking up the phone. He figured he owed the Red Cardinal an Explanation.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY MORDECAI?!" Margaret yelled through the phone.

"Listen, its not that I don't Care…I do Margaret. That's why I'm doing this.. I don't want to hurt you…" Mordecai calmly explained

"YOUR ALREADY HURTING ME MORDECAI!" Margaret screamed.

"I'm sorry Margaret.." Mordecai said already in tears.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER CUZ I DIDN'T NEED YOU! I WAS DATING SOMEONE WHILE I WAS WITH YOU BUT AT LEAST HE ISNT A JERK!"

"Goodbye.." Mordecai said.

He Then Hung up. He thought of the words he said to Margaret but eventually he stopped caring, because for once he finally got what he wanted.

To be left alone…

End of October 4th.

_So what did you guys think? Completely Unexpected Right? I was a little bit at a loss on how to write this Chapter mainly because I didn't know how to make it different from Normal Morby Fanfictions. It was Hard to write this Chapter because I Like the traditional morby fanfics but I guess it had to be done. Well I guess I ended a Cliff hanger with another Cliff Hanger. Sorry Guys :P But Don't worry Cuz Im updating this story every OTHER day. So It won't be that long til the next chapter. -SG_


	4. October 5th

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Hey Guys. Sorry About the Last Chapter but I did warn you that this morby was going to be different. Well anyways I hope that it was unexpected, that's what I was going for. I'm going to introduce some References to songs so if you want to listen to them I'll put the Names at the bottom. Enjoy the story.-SG_

October Nights Chapter 4

October 6th

Mordecai woke up with the Cold Air creeping up on him. He turned around and looked at the empty trampoline. He quickly looked away. He knew that His Best Friend was out there, He Knew that he had to go out there and look for him. But there was a voice in the back of his head telling him "_what are you doing? Your throwing your whole life away just because your best friend loves you?" _Mordecai quickly closed his eyes trying to picture where the Raccoon could if it would be awkward.. I still need him.. thought the bluejay.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture someplace that was happy. But he saw nothing. He decided to try and squeeze in more hours of sleep. He didn't have to be tired on his day off.

Back at the City Rigby woke up with a slight bite to the tail.

"hehe. Stop it Morde…" Rigby quickly woke himself and saw a rat biting on his tail.

"Aw Sick!" Rigby quickly kicked it away and stretched himself awake.

He looked at himself and saw that he was covered in dirt and trash. He Really needed a bath but he didn't mind the filth. He decided to get up and look around and remembered of what happened last night. He thought of all the things that could've happened when Mordecai found out. His Best Outcome was that Mordecai felt the same and kissed him on the spot. His Worst Possible Outcome was that Mordecai ran him over with the Cart. Both of which were preferable then what he was feeling right now. He wandered around until he came upon what appeared to be a dead end. He turned around and looked for another way out of the city. He was Desperate to go home. He figured that If he found the coffee shop then he could find his way to the park from there.

At the park Mordecai was mindlessly walking around the house waiting for Rigby. He was becoming restless and went to the kitchen when he heard Pop's Radio play a song that seemed Interesting. It was a Hip Hop song a type of song he didn't like listening to much to but what kept him so intrigued was the chorus.

He heard the words speaking from the radio.

"_Where'd you go? I miss you so…_

_Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone._

He closed his eyes and pictured Rigby coming through the door.

_Where'd you go? I miss you so…_

_Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone._

_Please come back home…"_

The song then Ended.

Mordecai quickly reacted trying to hear the song that played but Sadly it went by Unmentioned.

He heard a ringing coming from his phone. He raced to reach the phone in time before the call ended.

"Hello?" Mordecai said Half out of Breath.

"Hey Mordecai.." it was Margaret.

" I think we need to talk.."

"About?" Mordecai responded.

"about us.." Margaret resumed.

"I think we were both tired from last night.."

"No WE, weren't.." Mordecai said.

"I didn't mean what I said.." Margaret said.

"but you still said it.." Mordecai said calmly.

"What did I do to deserve this Mordecai? Honestly?" Margaret said her voice slightly getting louder.

"You did nothing… except cheat on me apparently" Mordecai said

"…." Margaret didn't respond.

"Goodbye Margaret, we can still be friends if you want…" Mordecai said.

Margaret hung up the phone.

Back in the City Rigby was still wandering around lost. He heard the Wind blowing beneath his ears. The Coldness was getting to him. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker. He squinted at the street crossing. He could see something familiar in the distance.

"The Coffee Shop!" Rigby said filled with Joy.

He Then ran as fast as he could towards the Building.

He Was Shivering and Weak went he finally got to the door. He opened the door and was greeted by a burst of warm air. He could feel all of his senses returning.

"Hey Look its Rigby!" Eileen said

"Oh Heeey Eileeeeen" Rigby said in a fake smile.

"Woah Rigby..you don't look so well" Eileen said very concerned.

"well yeah. I was walking around and I fell and its really cold outside" Rigby Lied.

"oh so that's what happened to you?" Margaret said somewhat sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Rigby said confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Rigby whispered to Eileen.

"I thought you would know that Mordecai dumped her." Eileen whispered back.

"Oh. I'm Sorry Margaret." Rigby said sincerely.

"Yeah Whatever. Just tell him that I'm still his friend but I'm not going to talk to him." Margaret said Annoyed.

"Um About that. Can You guys give me a ride to the park?"

"Sure. My shift ends in 20 minutes anyways." Eileen said.

"Thanks Eileen I owe you one!"

(Your damn right you owe me one) Eileen thought.

Rigby decided to spend the last of his Money on the arcade game that Mordecai and Him Hold the Universe Record on.

Meanwhile the Sun was starting to set at the park and night would be going anytime soon. Mordecai was getting worried about Rigby so he Decided to go out in the cart to look for him. The Air was getting colder that it started to pierce his lungs. He searched nearly half of the park when he noticed that it was already night.

"Ok Mordecai just search the other half then tomorrow we'll look in the city." Mordecai said to himself.

He Continued his search.

"Ok Rigby. I'm done with my Shift." Eileen said.

"Great and thanks again for the ride." Rigby responded.

On the Car trip Rigby was thinking how he was going to face Mordecai when he got home.

_Maybe I just won't. Maybe he'll forget the whole thing ever happened. Ugh Im so stupid. I should've paid attention to the door. Ughh Why Do I have to be Such an Idiot!? Well Hopefully when I get home He'll be sleeping. Hopefully…_

Rigby got out of the car reluctantly and stared at the house. He Went upstairs and nervously opened the door to his and Mordecai's room. To his Surprise he wasn't there. He decided not to question it and got under all the Clothes and slept in his trampoline.

Mordecai got back from his search Half an Hour later. He was shivering from all the Cold Air Outside he was really weak but somehow found the strength to climb the stairs and open the door. He Quickly took off his jacket and set it down on the floor not caring about the mess.

They fell asleep, both not knowing that they were right next to each other.

End of October 6th

_Hey So I hope you guys like it ^-^. I'm going to try and make the Chapters a lot more Longer so. Bare with me._

_Songs Mentioned:_

_Where'd you go by Fort Minor ft Holly Brook (one of my favorite songs.)_


End file.
